


Just The Two Of Us

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [5]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Cabin Fic, Cabin Sex, Camping, Fluff and Smut, Hoya-centric, M/M, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sungjong-centric, Swimming, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	Just The Two Of Us

**7:20 PM**

"Thanks for taking me on this trip hyung."

Howon turns to Sungjong and smiles at him."No problem Sungjong-ah."He says."Anything for my favorite maknae."Sungjong smirks slightly."I'm your only maknae hyung."

Howon smirks back and pats Sungjong's thigh."Yes you are Sungjong-ah,yes you are."


End file.
